


Pluto

by cocobabe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It gets better I promise, My First Work in This Fandom, Nick Fury Knows All, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, happiness will happen yall, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobabe/pseuds/cocobabe
Summary: "look mommy, there are so many stars out tonight""i know right, but come back inside its getting late""but mooooom, there's a shooting star- seeeeeeeeee!"but its not.;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;so i created a character for this story to make it easier to make a story, thats why the tag of oc is there, but you can change the way she looks to your liking, or keep her.(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Stephen Strange/Original Character(s), Stephen Strange/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pluto

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll bear with me. this is like a spare of the moment idea that's been simmering for like a whole year and-

New York, was still up at the ungodly hour of 3 am. the streets filled with people still milling about, its stores all open. 

it's no surprise that someone would see the shooting star in the sky, it's no surprise that they would take a picture of it. it's no surprise that lots of people would do this

it isn't a surprise that its not a shooting star, or that it's actually what S.H.I.E.L.D's trying to find. 

* * *

you would think that falling into earth's atmosphere would kill a human

but Stel isn't human. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll like this story so far. i'm sorry its really short, the next chapter will be waaaaay way longer, I promise. in the next few chapters I hope that i'll be able to establish Stel as a good character. as one of my first stories, I hope that it goes good. 
> 
> thx for reading


End file.
